Tension and the Spark
by HoneySongB
Summary: Stranded after the battle of Naraku, Kagome and Miroku the only survivors, a moment occurs that changes their relationship forever. A first time fan fiction with a hint of Citrus.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song I Like the Way.

A/N: This is kind-of a song fic. If you know the song you can skip reading it or listen to it while reading off YouTube or something. I think it fits Miroku perfectly. It only takes a little imagination to make this work. I hope you guys like my first submission on this site and please review!

_"I Like The Way" – By Darren Hayes_

_Somewhere inside my evolution_

_ Karmically I seek retribution_

_ Looking for love in physical beauty_

_ Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie_

_ And now I try to intellectualize_

_ Like a glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes_

_ I am consumed by the flesh haunting me_

_ I know temptation taunts the empty_

_ So pour your-self over me_

_ Until there's nothing left to see, yeah, yeah_

_ Because I like the way you move in the dark_

_ I like the tension, the tension and the spark_

_ The decadence of giving into desire_

_ Creates such entropy within_

_ Looking for love in spiritual faces_

_ Blind to the art of fabrication_

_ I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk_

_ Want to drink my fill and then some_

_ Leave me alone_

_ I always thought I was better than this_

_ But temptation tempts the temptee_

_ Pour yourself over me_

_ Until there's nothing left to see, yeah, yeah_

_ Oh, because I like the way you move in the dark_

_ And I like the tension, the tension and the spark, oh_

_ Because I like the way you move in the dark, oh_

_ You know I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark, oh_

_ This physicality_

_ Shifting me chemically_

_ Such power over me_

_ It's just desire_

_ I know its treachery (shifting me chemically)_

_ I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)_

_ I know I should resist_

_ I'm just too tired_

_ Too tired_

_ There's just one thing missing_

_ One thing missing here is_

_ Love_

_ I like the way you move in the dark_

_ I like the tension, the tension and the spark (so pour your-self over me)_

_ You know, I like the way you move in the dark (so pour yourself over me)_

_ You know, I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark_

_ So pour your-self over me_

_ (There's just one thing missing)_

_ (One thing missing)_

_ Until there's nothing left to see_

_ (There's just one thing missing)_

_ (The tension and the spark)_

_ (One thing missing)_

_ (So pour your-self over me)_

_ There's just one thing missing_

_ One thing missing_

_ (So pour your-self over me)_

_ (I like the tension, the tension and the spark)_

_ (There's just one thing missing)_

_ One thing missing here is_

_ Love..._

The tension in the room doubled as she felt him step up behind her. Her skin tingled before the touch came, alerting her of his intentions.

Slowly he pulled the towel away, letting it fall with his trembling hands to her curved hip. She could hardly breathe as he dipped his head down and placed an apprehensive kiss upon her damp shoulder.

The only sound was of the rain softly falling beyond the rice paper door and their bated breaths.

His form shifted closer and molded to her, they were yin and yang for a moment until he turned her to face him.

She was the one trembling now as her eyes met his and held. The unfathomable depths entranced her in their swirling, like a storm at sea.

He must have seen some form of acceptance within her as he leaned down just then to capture her lips in a tentative kiss. They knew this was not okay, it was wrong, but the longing was great and their lips met again.

A rush of air echoed through the room as he gasped sharply before aggressively deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced as she folded into his arms, giving herself over to the tide.

She realized as they fell onto the bed that he had moved them across the room and their gazes locked once more as if seeking doubts from the other. He found none and kissed her again. Her heart felt as if it would burst as he slid his hands down her hip, her thigh, and back up to her breast. He swiftly sat up and removed his robes before claiming her lips once more.

She felt her head spin, she knew she should stop him, but she couldn't formulate the words. She'd never felt like this before and she was quickly losing herself to the passion.

It was like a quick burning flair, hot and fast, he shoved his pants down and entered her with a firm thrust and she cried out with the feel of it. His mouth sipped the whimpers from her lips as she met his hips with the cradle of her own.

It was over in a hurried moment and he came, shuddering into her wet hot heat as a tear rolled from her lashes.

He couldn't speak as he looked at her, their breaths mingling as one and he reached up to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in slowly to rest a gentle kiss upon the corner of her red lips and she sighed.

This had changed everything.


End file.
